More specifically, a hinge mechanism may comprise:                a first frame and a second frame mounted to rotate relative to one another about at least one axis of rotation and at least partially bounding an interior space,        an adjustment device adapted to allow adjustment of the angular position between the first frame and second frame,        a stop member integral with the first frame and arranged within the interior space, the stop member cooperating in abutment with the second frame to limit the relative rotation of the first frame and second frame between first and second angular end-of-travel positions.        
Document WO-A-2013/010918 describes an example of a hinge mechanism of this type, in which the stop of the first frame is obtained by fine punching (referred to as “half shear”) and the stop enters a window arranged in the second frame.